Labor Day
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope Garcia goes into labor and the only person with her is Spencer and to make matters more interesting they're on an elevator. I hope that you all enjoy this little 3 shot that came up with
1. Chapter 1

Labor Day-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia rubbed her very pregnant belly as she walked from her office toward the elevator, she was suppose to meet JJ and Emily for lunch on her last day before her maternity leave started. She pushed the button for the elevator and when it dinged she sighed happily and stepped on and just as she was leaning over to push the button she heard Reid say, "waittttttttt Garcia waittttt".

She smiled and said, "my heap of gray matter what are you doing here why aren't you at my surprise party"?, his mouth flew open and he said, "wait, what, you knew"?, she said, "all seeing, all knowing, rememberrrrrr"?, he smiled and said, "well when we get there please be surprised or they'll think I told you about the party".

Penelope pushed the button for the parking garage and she said, "don't worry you can count on me", Reid said, "sooo how is my niece doing"?, Penelope said, "how do you know it's a girl"?, he put his hand on her stomach and said, "please let your momma know that you're a little girl" and almost like the baby understood it kicked against his hand.

Her mouth flew open and he said, "what is it Morgan says, oh yeah, I have a way with the ladies", Penelope hugged him and said, "that you do Spencer Reid, that you do". They were laughing and talking when the elevator suddenly stopped and the lights went off, Reid said, "are you alright Garcia"?, she said, "fine Spencer, just fine" and then like clockwork the emergency lights came on.

Reid said, "I wonder what's wrong"?, she said, "this elevator has been acting funny for the past few days so it's hard to tell", Penelope said, "I reported that to maintenance myself several times and they promised me that they would fix it". He looked at her and grinned and said, "well I guess they haven't got to it yet" causing her to look at him and say, "duhhhhhhhhh" and then they both started laughing.

At the restaurant Derek looks at his watch and says, "what's taking them so long"?, JJ said, "calm down they'll be here", Emily said, "if you were a good boy we could have let you go and get her but after what you two were caught doing yesterday we were afraid to chance it". Derek said, "heyyyyyyy I can't help it if my wifes pregnancy hormones are on overload".

JJ said, "you do realize that sex will in some cases start labor"?, Derek said, "well I had heard that but Penelope started nibbling on my ear and then", Dave held up his hand and said, "I beg of you to make him stop talking about his sex life". Sarah laughed and said, "yeah baby brother we don't need to know how our little niece came to be".

Derek said, "it's going to be a boy, I can feel it", Desi said, "nopeeeeeee it's going to be a girl", Derek said, "boyyyy", Sarah and Desi in unison said, "girllllllllll" causing Fran to grin. Emily said, "well Derek if you have a little girl does that mean that me and Aaron can have it"?, he looked at her and said, "what have you been drinking, I didn't say that I didn't want a girl, I said that I have a feeling that this one is going to be a boy".

Fran said, "as long as the baby and Penelope are happy and healthy that's all that matters, right"?, they all looked at each other and then at Fran and nodded their heads yes in agreement. Hotch looked at his watch and said, "this isn't like Reid to be late", JJ said, "let's give him a few more minutes and then if they aren't here I'll call".

In the elevator Penelope said, "well since we aren't going anywhere I'll tell you something if you don't tell Derek I told ya", he said, "I'll try not to tell but you know me and secrets". She grinned and said, "as long as you try I'll be satisfied", he said, "I'll try", Penelope said, "if the baby is a girl we are going to name her Heather Francine Morgan".

He said, "that's a beautiful name", she said, "awww thanks and if it's a boy we want to name him Hank Spencer Morgan, Hank after Dereks dad and Spencer after the best little brother me and Derek have". Reid said, "ohhhhh I'm totally honored Penelope", she opened her mouth to speak and that's when she had a sharp pain hit in her stomach and go all the way around her side.

Reid said, "what's wrong, what happened"?, she said, "it was nothing, I'm" and then another pain hit her in the stomach, she said, "ohhhhhhhh that wasn't good, that wasn't good". She looked at Reid and said, "Spencer can I tell you something"?, he said, "sure, you can tell me anything Garcia".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well I think I'm in labor", he said, "labor, how"?, she pointed down at the puddle of water at her feet and said, "my water just broke".


	2. Chapter 2

Labor Day-Ch 2

Reid ran his hand over his head and said, "I've got to get help in here, you can't have this baby in an elevator", he pulled his cell out and quickly dialed JJ's number. JJ was laughing and talking about something Henry had done the night before when her cell started ringing, she pulled it out of her purse and said, "it's Spence".

She hit talk and said, "where are you Spencer"?, he said, "Jayje, we have a slightttttt problem", she said, "problem, what kind of slight problem do we have"?, he said, "wellllll the elevator is stopped between floors andddddd". JJ said, "anddddddd what"?, he said, "Penelopes water just broke, she's in labor".

JJ said, "IN LABOR, ARE YOU SERIOUS"?, Reid said, "yes I'm serious" as he helped her down on the floor, she said, "we'll be right there", after the call ended she looked at Hotch and said, "Penelpoe's in labor and they are stuck in the elevator". Derek jumped up and said, "we've got to get her out of there, she can't have the baby in that elevator".

Hotch pulled out his cell and called maintenance as they all ran out of the room, Derek pulled his cell out as he hopped behind the wheel of the truck and dialed Penelopes cell. After a few rings he heard, "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh where are you Derek, I need you here with meeee" as she was hit with another contraction.

Derek said, "we're on the way baby girl, we'll be there in a few minutes and Hotch called maintenance and they are trying to get the elevator working again so they can get you out". Reid said, "she's already almost fully dilated", Derek said, "already"?, he said, "yep, in a few minutes we're going to be welcoming another member to our family".

Penelope squeezed Reids hand and said, "here comes another one Reidddddddd", he said, "breathe, 1, 2, 3, 4 and relax", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm so sorry Reid". He said, "sorry, for what"?, she started crying and said, "for going into labor on you in this God forsaken elevator", he wiped the tears away and said, "you've got nothing to be sorry for this baby is ready to meet everybody that's all".

She smiled and said, "I love you Spencer Reid", he said, "and I love you Penelope Garcia Morgan", Derek said, "heyyyyy I'm still here ya know, what am I chopped liver"?, she said, "you are sexual chocolate". Reid said, "speaking of I'm thinking that what started this labor was the sex you two had yesterday in the closet of all places".

Derek said, "hey talk to your partner in crime there, it was all her fault, she started nibbling on my earlobe and", Reid said, "noooooo, noooooo, noooooo, I don't want to hear this, I don't want to hear this". Penelope said, "don't offend the person that's bringing our child into the world handsome", Derek said, "right, sorry pretty boy, sorry".

Reid did a quick check and said, "the head is crowning", Penelope said, "so it's time to push"?, he said, "yes so on the next contraction I want you to push and keep pushing until I tell you to stop". She nodded her head and said, "will do captain", he laughed and said, "you're doing great Garcia, you're a real trooper" and she smiled before seconds later she was hit with another body rocking contraction.

Reid said, "alright pushhhhh" and she pushed and pushed and pushed until he said, "and relax", she said, "Derek I love you", he said, "I love you to sweetness and we're right here waiting for those doors to open". She said, "here comes another one Reid", he said, "and push Garcia, pushhhhh" and she did and once again she didn't stop pushing until he said, "and relax".

She said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, he said, "the baby will be here with the next contraction, are you ready to meet her"?, Penelope grinned and said, "him or her I am sooooooo ready". It was about a minute later when she was hit with another hard contraction and she pushed and pushed until she heard the sound of a little baby crying.

Derek said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she said, "tired but ok", she then looked at Reid and said, "how's the baby"?, Reid said, "your daughter is fine", she said, "did you hear that hotstuff, we have our little girl", he said, "I heard baby girl, I heard and welcome to the world Heather Francine Morgan".

Reid said, "I am so thankful that I put this kit in my bag today" as he cut the cord and wrapped the baby in his vest and handed her to her exhausted mother. Penelope kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "mommy loves you", she said, "ohhhh Dereks she's beautiful", he said, "of course she is, she looks like her momma".

Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait for you to see her", he said, "it won't be long", Reid looked at Penelope and said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "I'm having another contraction, this can't be right, this can't be right". Reid raised her dress up and said, "you're crowning again Garcia", she said, "twins, how is this possible"?, Reid took the baby and laid her in the floor and said, "sometimes with twins the smaller baby hides behind the bigger one".

Derek said, "twins, did you say twins"?, he said, "I did, you need to make sure their are medics outside this door", Hotch said, "they're here Spencer, they're here". Penelope said, "Derek I need youuuuuuu", he said, "come on open those doors, open those doors", the maintenance man said, "here's the problem" and reconnected a few wires and the doors opened and just as they opened Reid said, "would you like to hold your son daddy"?, tears of joy streamed down Dereks face as Reid handed his son to him.

Derek said, "welcome to the world Hank Spencer Morgan, welcome to the world" as he held his son close and kissed the top of his little head.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	3. Chapter 3

Labor Day-Ch 3

About 90 minutes later Derek looked up and saw his family standing at Penelopes hospital room door, he said, "come in, come in". Fran was the first closely followed by Reid, Derek said, "pretty boy I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you did".

He said, "I'm just glad that I was there", Penelope looked up from her daughter and said, "me to, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there". JJ kissed her husbands cheek and said, "my husband the hero" causing Reid to blush.

Derek said, "pretty boy would you like to hold your namesake"?, he said, "I'd be honored", Derek carefully slid Hank into his arms and said, "Hank Spencer Morgan this is your uncle, the man that helped your momma bring you into this world".

Hank wiggled in Spencers arms and he said, "hey there little man, it's an honor to meet you and your sister", Penelope said, "you are now and will always be my hero Spencer Reid". She then looked at Fran and said, "Fran would you like to hold your granddaughter"?, Fran rubbed her hands and said, "would I, ohhhhh yessssss" as Penelope handed her Heather.

Fran said, "ya know I can definitely handle a few more of these", Derek said, "momma she just gave birth less than 2 hours ago, she's gonna need time to rest". Fran said, "of course she does but what I'm saying is that my babies make beautiful babies and I can't wait for more".

Penelope said, "what about you hotstuff, you wantin more babies"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "as long as they're with you we can have as many as you want goddess". Hotch cleared his throat and said, "the director sends his congratulations you two and he has extended your paid leave from 9 weeks to 18 weeks so that you can be home with the twins".

Derek said, "wow, 18 weeks paid"?, Dave laughed and said, "he's probably afraid that you're gonna sue over the elevator breaking down". JJ and Emily laughed and said, "I wonder what he would have done if he would have been the one on the elevator with Garcie"?, Reid said, "he would have probably passed out or freaked out, neither of which would have helped with my niece and nephews births".

Penelope wiggled her fingers for Reid to step closer and when he leaned down she kissed his cheek and said, "you are a special man Spencer Reid and Derek and I are going to be forever grateful that you stayed late to take me to my surprise party".

JJ and Emily looked at each other and then at her and said in unison, "YOU KNEW"?, without skipping a beat he looked at them and said, "well she is the all seeing, all knowing oracle". He then looked at Penelope and winked and said, "right Garcia"?, she said, "right my heap of gray matter" causing everybody to laugh.

For the next couple of hours the family laughed, talked and passed the twins around so that everybody had the chance to love on them. Reid said, "I just remembered what today is", Derek said, "what is today Reid"?, he said, "it's labor day", Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "and I'd say I brought this holiday to a new level".

Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "that you did baby girl, that you did", Penelope laid her head back and started talking to her friends and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. Derek leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head and said, "thank you for making me the luckiest and happiest man in the world and I promise that I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you and being loved by you".

He then walked over and kissed his daughter and son on the top of the head and said, "welcome to the clan you two, welcome to the clan". While Penelope slept her family held, played with and fed the twins as they adjusted to their new surroundings.

As Derek looked around the room he knew that labor day would always hold a special place in his heart and his life because that was the day his beautiful twins made their appearance to the world.

THE END


End file.
